A Romance Anthology
by theangstdribblers
Summary: HOT STUFF They loved each other so much that it hurt and nevermind and come what may, for love knows no bounds. HHrDGslightDH WARNING: SEX AND SLASH
1. L is the way you LOOK at me

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

---

He loved her with his heart it was eating his organs and brain which Ron said did not exist at all anyway but no it was there intact and it was connected to billions of tiny love cells and they were being eaten slowly

One

By

One

Slowly

Eaten

Up

By

Love

Oh the horrors how could he love her because she was his best friend and just like a sister she would be so grossed out and scream Harry you dope and I don't mean drugs it's like incest and that is just utterly gross like really

Gross

Like when Draco Malfoy kissed him and Ginny at the same time yesterday when Dumbledore died and everyone was so sad he had run to her room and shagged her accidentally when she was with Malfoy

Gross

And she would not love him if she knew about the shagging bit so now he had to go bribe Malfoy and Ginny to keep damn quiet like castle mice who woke him up at night with the unstoppable squeaking so maybe not like castle mice but more like dead mice

Quiet

Love

Me

Aha! She could not stop loving him even though she tried to forget about him everytime she thought about him because he was her best best friend and it is so gross because she was like a sister to him and it would ruin their friendship and being a smart and sensitive Griffindore who was also very sensible she did not want to ruin it but instead keep it forever because Griffindorians are good friends

Like

Me

Chomp

Chomp

Chomp

The love was eating away at him again forevermore and it would not stop even though he asked them too like please stop eating me because it hurts so bad like when I fell down a well when I was only 6 and scraped my knee on a stone and broke my front teeth and my bones fell out even though they really cant

It hurts so bad

Like muscle ache after Kwiddeetch practice

Like PMS and menustruational cramps when they came at that time of the month and she remembered Harry's concerned face when she had doubled over into her cauldron during Potions this morning at night because he had said oh dear me Hermione are you okay let me wipe your hair for you and she thought it was so sweet and thoughtful and maybe it her imagination she saw something askin to love in his big gleaming owl-like eyes

He was like her owl

She could imagine him swooping down and catching mice for her to eat with chocoloate frogs and to give their equally sparkly eyed owlets named Tom, Dick and Harry Junior like Giordano Junior and that was so cool thought Hermione, who was a sensible Griffindorian

So sensible

He thought

She was so beautiful like the time she fell into the cauldron and he could just imagine making love to her while the potion dripped drabbled and stuck to the gorgeously ugly hair because the potiuoin was green and her hair was brown and Hermione was his tree over troubled waters that he could climb over to get to the other side of love

SEX

Hermione thought about it so often that she began to think about the time which was yesterday and she saw Harry accidentally shag Ginny Wealsey and she knew that he knew that she knew that he knew that she didn't know that she thought that he thought the she knew and thought that he didn't know that Malfoy's ass was really hot

Like a summer's day and you have to wear thin clothes or burn

But she must not think about Malfoy she must think about Harry everyday and moan that she could not tell him even though she needed to if not she may just break up and break down and break away

Like the Kelly Clarkson song

She would spread her wings with her owlets Tom, Dick and Harry Junior like Giordano Junior like because rising phoenixes will fly and sinking dragons will fall and get stuck in the lake

So badly

So badly

He wanted to tell her everforevermore about his undying painful love that threatened to erupt like bad acne on Ron oh no there was Ron oh dear there was Ron oh shit there was Ron who was tall and red unlike his sister who was short and pretty and redder

Ron would kill him

Oh no the Ron

Oh wait Ron would kill Ginny first for going out with Draco and accidentally shagging me with Draco naked but he looked like a ferret who was naked but he is still hot but no I am not bi at all because Hermione would die from the schock of my biness if she knew about this

I cannot tell Harry he loves me because he would hate me

I cannot tell Hermione she loves me because she would hate me

I love Harry to shreds like when his broomstick broke and shattered

I love Hermione to pieces like when Crookshanks tore her book up

I cannot

I cannot also

Forever we will stay sad and untelling like teller machines that cheat my sickles and don't tell

Then suddenly all of a sudden there were multiple screams that resonated through the ceilings and into their ears and eardrums and brains which were being eaten up slowly and their love could not be or could it because Voldiermot came to stay for supper and kill people while he was at it with the pumpkin juice as orange as Ron was red as his large pimples.

---

CLIFFEEEEEEEEEE!

R/R and hang on for the next chappie!

I promise it will be even better!


	2. O is youre the ONLY ONE i see

Disclaimer: I do not own Voldiermot and his Deartheaters because they are owned by themselves owning others is wrong it is CALLED SLAVERY!

A/N: Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos! I am baack! With update! Many apologies for the cliffie and the delay happy happy

---

The Last Time on A Romance Anthology:  
_Then suddenly all of a sudden there were multiple screams that resonated through the ceilings and into their ears and eardrums and brains which were being eaten up slowly and their love could not be or could it because Voldiermot came to stay for supper and kill people while he was at it with the pumpkin juice as orange as Ron was red as his large pimples._

---

There was many confusions and much screams that rang out around the air like church bells at their wedding that was not to be at all because of the ringing screams that Voldiermot caused this day and Harry and Hermione and Ron and Nevil and Loona and Parti and Lander and Ginny and Draco and Dumbledore who was as dead as a doorknob which is really dead as it is not ever alive and they all screamed in harmony and unison and it sounded like church bells except they were not in church and they were not bells but they were eating witches and wizards in the Great Hall of Hogwatts

Ah

Ah

Ah

Help me like SOS please someone help me it's not healthy for me to feel this right

Or wrong

Because Hermione never got anything wrong even though she thought that Harry did not love her like she loved him to shards in her soul and so she was wrong but that does not count because Hermione knows everything like all Know-It-All Griffindorians do like her

Like how she knew Malfoy and Ginny were hiding under the table not doing scandalous things but just hiding like all normal witches and wizards do in times of Great Stress Great Fear in the Great Hall and maybe general lust but it was not so because of He Who Was Not Named like Voldiermot

Hide

Shhh

He whispered into her curly ear and it reached her eardrum and tickled her innermost being which was her brain and her heart that was throbbing hurtfully with love for Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived in England with his Durslys

Right Now

I must hide because Voldiermot is hacking curses that are unforgiveable like he is coughing and hacking curses out from his ward that is said to be Harrys wards sister not that we have anything against sisters like Ginny is Rons sister because we are sisters too but not in that sense but in the you know sense not lesbian but friend and sisterly siblingness

I love pie screamed Ron as he dove off the table and under it like how Michael Shoemacher dives off boards in the Olympics every year to winch gold medals as gold as Rons pimples were red and soon everyone was under the tables as Voldiermot screamed and threw cruses so unforgiveable like Avra Kadabra

Avra Kadabra

He cried and they died slowly in green that was as green as Rons pimples were red

Oh no cried Hermione now there will be no grass to feed the micelets that Harry would catch for our Owlets Tom, Dick and Harry Jnr like Giordano Jnr and then suddenly Harry jumped out with his eyes aglow and ward ablaze as he stared my ward is on fire that is as burning hot as Ron's pimples are red maybe we should buy him some ance cream

No Harry cried she as he jumped out you cannot go no no no

Do not leave me

You cannot die because because I cannot say why

No Hermione cried he you must let me go and fight it is my prophecy in the destiny

Fight Voldiermot and kill him or be killed

That I must do for it is my prophecy and who I am and what ill be and I must

Must

But Harry you must learn to make your own decisions and not blindly follow what others tell you to do be a skeptic

But Hermione I must save the wizarding world and it is also my decision and so I need to save the wizarding world from the hideous black grips of Voldiermot

Then she said I will go with you

Then he said No way hose you must stay

So she said you sexist mustard

No Hermione he said do not get my good intentions wrong for all I have in mind if your welfare and goodbeing

Oh Harry she said but I want to be there and fight along your side with Ron and Neville and Luna and Parti and Lander and Draco Malloy and Ginny who were all hiding under the table with us and looking scared and scarred

Oh Hermione he said I am so touched but you must stay

Then she said why

Then he said you must be save

Then she said why

Then he said I want you safe

Then she said why

Then he said because you are all I I I I I I I

Then she said why and I what Harry

Then he said mpafjabaefjkoaefnoaefbnoaegboaeg

Then she said what are you choking

Then he said so fast noiloveyouhermione

Then she said huh what slow down and say it again

Then he said no

Then she breathed

Then he said I

Then she breathed

Then he said love

Then she breathed hardly

Then he said you Hermione

Then she fainted with happiness and joy that burst her loving heart

Like oh by marlin you love me Harry

Oh no I am sorry I do not want to ruin our friendship that is as beautiful as Rons pimples are red and Ron said

Oi I heard that and my pimples did too they are throbbing redly

Ginny get off Draco Malfoy and lets go fight evil

Sorry Hermione I just wanted you to know but do not be angry and do not be sad and do not disappointed in me and do not be hateful because I would totally understand your sediments and still love you forever waaaah

Forever

Forever

Forever

It rang through Hermiones think bushy gorgeously ugly head and she decided to confess too Oh Harry I do love you too but I thought that you wouldnt love me

Then Ron said hey I thought you loved me because we are canonized

But Hermione sobbed into his tall lanky red shoulder and cried I am sorry I love Harry and he loves me and we will get married if Harry proposes soon but I love you like my brother and romantic love would be like incest

Oh no said Ron its okay go and have fun because I kind of like Parti and Lander they are cute Griffindorians and incest is like gross

Gross

Like the time Malfoy kissed Harry but like no one saw it anyway

Ginny said how the hell did you know you blazing peeper you peeps on me

I am sorry Ginny and they went and made siblings again

Oh Hermione I am so glad it is out and I love you so

Oh Harry me too

Then suddenly Voldiermot turned the table over and everybody screamed except Harry and Hermione who stood side by side with wards ablaze and super looks in their eyes for they had love and they were going to triumph Voldiermot together

Then Voldiermot hung a curse and …

---

CCLLLIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

ZOMGZOMG RANDR

SRY 4 TAKIN S00 L00NG


End file.
